


pinky swear and promise

by dadbyul



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Same-Sex Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minor mentions of transphobia, trans girl!Hayoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadbyul/pseuds/dadbyul
Summary: An innocent joke makes Hayoung and Jiwon start to question their relationship.





	pinky swear and promise

On a typical summer morning, the girls would usually make their own breakfasts separately, but today, for some reason, Hayoung decided something different. Reaching into the cupboard, she was thankful that there was still plenty of waffle mix left and that the waffle iron was clean, and went to work. Not before putting some instant coffee in the coffee maker, however.

Chaeyoung peeked around the corner. “Are you making something for us?”

“Yeah, waffles. Want one?”

Chaeyoung chuckled. “You don’t even have to ask, unnie.”

As Hayoung cracked some eggs into the bowl with the mix, she felt a pair of arms around her waist, making a small noise of surprise. 

“G’mornin’,” a voice mumbled into Hayoung’s shoulder. 

Recognizing it, Hayoung turned her head and kissed the owner of the voice on the forehead. “Good morning Jiwonie~”

Hayoung began mixing some milk into the mix, Jiwon sliding her hand down the other girl’s arm. “Need some help?”

“You’re not helping~”

Jiwon took the can of whipped cream on the counter and put some on her finger, trying to dab some on her girlfriend’s nose, the older girl erupting in giggles, playfully pushing her.

“Yah, stop~!”

Jiwon’s finger went down accidentally, leaving the cream dripping down to Hayoung’s chin. 

“See? You missed!”

Jiwon got in front of Hayoung, tilting her head. “Actually, this is better. Let me clean that up for you.”

Jiwon rocked on her heels, giving Hayoung a kiss. Hayoung embraced her girlfriend, abandoning the waffle mix to hold her close as they deepened the kiss. 

“Can I get a waffle? Can I  _ please  _ get a waffle?” Chaeyoung shouted.

Hayoung pressed her forehead against Jiwon’s, smiling. “Alright, let’s stop, the kids are getting impatient.”

Hayoung poured the mixture into the waffle iron, humming. Jiheon, unbeknownst to Hayoung and Jiwon, had been leaning against the wall watching the whole ordeal, a mischievous smirk on her face. “Hi, unnies.”

Hayoung blushed, pouring her freshly brewed coffee into a mug. “Oh! Hi Jiheon, didn’t see you there.”

“Yeah, because you two were too busy sucking face…” Chaeyoung muttered.

“Do you want a waffle or not?” Jiwon piped up, half-joking.

“I saw,” Jiheon said, “So, when are you two having a baby?”

Hot coffee sprayed from Hayoung’s mouth, and Jiwon’s eyes widened, her face turning red.

“B-BABY?” The two said in unison.

Jiwon placed a hand on Jiheon’s shoulder. “N-now Jiheon, we can’t be having a  _ baby  _ now...we’re idols...plus, we aren’t even married yet…”

Jiheon laughed. “Unnie, I was joking.”

Jiwon chuckled nervously. “Haha...right…”

Sniffing the air, the youngest member frowned. “Is something burning?”

Hayoung gasped. “A-ah! The waffle!”

She opened up the iron, revealing a sad, blackened waffle at the bottom of the mold, smoke rising into her face. Opening the window, she fanned the smoke outside. 

Jiwon leaned over the counter, getting a scrub brush. “I’ll help you baby, for real this time.”

* * *

 

Later that evening, Hayoung and Jiwon sat in bed together, Jiwon’s eyes fixed on Hayoung’s ipad, playing a game. Chaeyoung had long since moved out of their bedroom, and instead shared a bed with Nakyung.

Hayoung had her hands folded in her lap when she remembered something, turning her head towards Jiwon. “Yet?”

Jiwon looked up from the ipad. “Huh?”

“This morning. When Jiheon asked if we were having a baby. You said it was because we weren’t getting married  _ yet. _ ”

Jiwon’s eyes widened.“...um…”

Hayoung leaned in closer. “You want to marry  _ me? _ ”

The other girl chuckled nervously. “I-I mean...yknow...we never know how these things turn out  and uh....y’know if the laws change...and when fromis_9 disbands maybe—”

Before Jiwon could finish, Hayoung pressed a kiss on her temple, a gentle smile on her face.

“Good night, Jiwonie.”

Hayoung got under the covers, leaving Jiwon sitting up in bed, eyes glossed over.

“...oh—”

* * *

 

“—shit!” Jiwon cursed, her hand bunched up in her intricately styled hair.

Jisun slowly turned towards the bride-to-be next to her in the taxi. “Don’t tell me you forgot something.”

“Mister! Can we stop here for just one minute!”

The driver shook his head. “This taxi doesn’t  _ stop. _ ”

“I’ll pay you extra! Just please, I just need like, five minutes!”

He rolled his eyes, but stopped on the side of the road. “Alright.”

Jiwon lifted up the hem of her dress to step out, slamming the door shut. Furrowing her brow, Jisun rolled the window down. “Where the hell are you going?”

“I FORGOT TO PICK UP THE CAKE!”

The maid of honor’s mouth dropped, getting out and briskly walking to catch up to Jiwon, who was currently  _ running  _ in heels down the street. Jiwon thanked the gruelling dance practices from her idol days for once in her life and burst into the cake shop, her eyes wide as she saw her cake in the hands of one of the employees, hovering over a trash can.

“NO DON’T! I’M HERE!”

Jiwon wobbled over to the counter, lifting her credit card into the air. “I-I’m here for that wedding cake…”

The employee took in a deep, begrudged sigh and placed the cake back into a box, taking her credit card and swiping it. The chef peeked in from the kitchen with a big smile on his face.

“Ah, it’s your lucky day, isn’t it?”

Jisun stood beside Jiwon. “You have  _ no  _ idea.”

As Jiwon reached for the box, Jisun placed her hand on Jiwon’s. “I’ll take it, Wonie.”

Once the two got back to the taxi, Jiwon put her head in her hands, groaning.

“Ugh, fuck...late to my own damn wedding! They’re probably waiting there just for me trying to buy time and it’s my fault! God, what are they going to think…”

“Jiwon, everyone there is either your family, or the girls, or your friends. They’ll be fine. We’re not even that late.”

“What’ll Hayoung think…”

Jisun smiled, probably for the first time that day. “Jiwon, she’s been waiting for ten years to marry you. She’ll be able to wait a little while longer. She loves you.”

Jiwon looked up, eyes wet with tears and snot dribbling from her nose. “Y-you really think so?”

“Yes, I know so.” Jisun took out a tissue from her purse. “Now wipe your nose, we’re here.”

The two women got out, running up the cathedral steps to meet Nakyung and Chaeyoung, who were standing at the door, ushering her into a room.

“Where have you guys been?”

Jisun placed the cake on the table. “Jiwon almost forgot the cake.”

“Well, good thing you’re here. Jiwon’s dad’s been telling really bad jokes to keep everyone ‘entertained,’” Chaeyoung said, putting the word “entertained” in air quotes. “I’ll get him.”

“Wait, they started?”

“Yeah, everyone thought you were already here! What happened to your hair?” Nakyung asked.

“Nakyung-ah, I’m lucky it hasn’t all fallen out.”

“She’s wearing the veil over it, nobody’ll notice,” Jisun stated.

Jiwon’s dad came running in, his hair clinging to his forehead with sweat. “Jiwon! You look lovely, sweetheart. Let’s go get you married!”

He grabbed the bouquet off of the table and took Jiwon’s arm, smiling brightly as they walked out together.

Chaeyoung chuckled. “God, he’s so loud.”

“Jiwon gets it from him.”

As Jiwon entered the chapel, her father on her arm, all eyes were on her. All of the former fromis_9 members were standing beside the altar, Gyuri, Jisun, Saerom, and Jiheon on one side, Seoyeon, Chaeyoung, and Nakyung on the other. 

And at the altar was Hayoung. Her dark brown hair had been tied into a bun, tiny flowers laced in, and she had long, wispy bangs over her face. When she turned to Jiwon, she grinned, her eyes brimming with tears. Jiwon’s hands were starting to shake.  _ Fuck, she’s beautiful. _

Before she even realized it, she was face to face with her future wife. Hell, it wasn’t even future anymore. It was now. So close that Jiwon could barely think of anything else but  _ her,  _ with that sweet, signature smile that Jiwon saw the first time they ever met on Idol School. 

_ “Hi,”  _ Jiwon whispered, trying not to get caught by the officiator giving his speech.

_ “Hey…”  _ Hayoung whispered back, clasping Jiwon’s hands that were wrapped around the bouquet so tightly that the wrappings around the flowers was starting to wrinkle beyond repair.

_ “You’re shaking…” _

Jiwon looked down at her hands.  _ “Y-yeah…” _

_ “It’s okay.” _

“And now...you may kiss the bride.”

What was probably seconds felt like hours, as the two leaned in to kiss each other, feeling like they were melting into one, Hayoung’s hands on Jiwon’s cheeks. Without warning, Jiwon dipped Hayoung, forgetting all too late that the pianist playing the Wedding March was right behind them, toppling over onto the piano and sounding a deep, dissonant chord. The entire crowd was a chorus of gasps and laughs. The two broke their kiss, giggling.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” Jiwon apologized.

“I’m fine, don’t worry~” Hayoung replied, kissing her again.

The piano playing stopped, and was instead replaced with a familiar swell of strings and a hi-hat drum. 

Jisun and Saerom took microphones from the side and began singing the first lines of  _ To Heart,  _ handing two to Jiwon and Hayoung. 

Hayoung began doing random hand and arm motions, making Jiwon laugh. “Do you remember the choreography?”

“Nope!”

Despite this, the girls all sang (to the best of their ability), fumbling over lyrics here and there, but having the time of their lives.

_ As if a new world may open up _

_ And you feel distant _

_ I’ll run over with all my strength _

_ Heart to heart to heart _

_ As much as you have wished for _

On Hayoung’s line, “pinky swear and make a promise,” she linked pinkies with her wife, who was now blubbering with tears, running down the aisle with her.

Hayoung was right. Everything turned out alright. More than alright, definitely.

* * *

 

Hayoung and Jiwon rocked slowly in each other’s arms to the music at the reception.

“I think you’re dancing a little slow, they’re playing  _ Miracle, _ ” Jiwon chuckled.

“I don’t care,” Hayoung whispered, pressing her lips against Jiwon’s forehead.

Jiwon smiled. “Were you nervous...y’know...before?”

Hayoung closed her eyes. “Mmm...a little bit. I was looking at my mom the whole time I was waiting.”

“Why?”

“Because I kept imagining my dad being there next to her.”

Jiwon turned around. “He didn’t come?”

Hayoung sighed. “I asked him but...I mean, he was already weird about me being trans. He’s better about it now but...I guess all those years after he always planned for me to marry a man.”

Jiwon furrowed her brow. “Well, whatever. If he’s going to be like that then he doesn’t deserve a daughter like you. I’m your wife and you’re my wife, and if he wants to say anything about it, he can shove it.”

Hayoung pecked Jiwon on the lips. “You’re so blunt. It’s still cute.”

Saerom tapped a spoon against her glass of champagne, and the music stopped. She picked up a microphone. “Alright, is everyone sober enough to make a good speech?”

The guests all laughed. Jiwon’s dad took the mic from Saerom, a fake-mad look on his face. 

“Hey now, you’re stealing my jokes! Well...you know, if this was a wedding between my daughter and some guy, I’d probably say something about how I’d be waiting outside his door with a shotgun if he dared touch my little girl...kidding, kidding! But as much as I didn’t expect it, I really wouldn’t have it any different...my beautiful daughter, and my equally beautiful and, might I add, very patient daughter-in-law. And in the end, everything turned out okay! Jiwon was so nervous, she was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane! But before I go on for centuries, here’s a toast, to the brides, to their marriage, and...hopefully my future grandchildren...possibly?”

Hayoung and Jiwon nodded.

Chaeyoung took the mic from Jiwon’s father. “Oh don’t you worry about grandchildren, Mr. Park, I was their roommate, and I can assure you there was plenty of-”

Saerom swiped the mic away from Chaeyoung, covering Jiheon’s ears. “Alright, that’s enough! There are  _ children _ here!”

“Unnie, I’m 26,” Jiheon commented.

Jiwon’s dad laughed. “As I was saying...here’s to the happy couple! May you have years and years of happiness to come.”

“Here, here,” Saerom said, clinking glasses with Jiwon’s dad.

Hayoung and Jiwon picked up two glasses of champagne from the table and linked arms.

“Here’s to you, Habbangie.”

“And here’s to you, Jiwonie.”

  
  



End file.
